In making computers and other electronic devices, it is common for component parts to be manufactured in widely separated geographical locations and shipped to an assembly plant. Many of these components are delicate and must be protected during shipment from, among other hazards, physical shock, dust, humidity, and electrical fields such as may be caused by discharge of static electricity. Typically, storage and shipping containers for such parts are bulky and expensive and are not recyclable or reusable, generating cost for disposal or land fill.
One-piece molded containers for magnetic recording media, such as audio tapes or video tapes, are known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,853 describes a blow-molded three section storage case for a video cassette having living hinges that allow the case to open to a flat shape. Each case holds only one cassette. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,386,163 and 5,531,953 describe a one-piece molded box for storing magnetic media devices in which an integral hinge connects a top portion which forms a cavity in which the device is held. The case cannot fold flat, and can hold only one cassette.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,763 describes a multiple piece collapsible container for circuit boards. The container includes polymeric inserts having horizontal ribs to locate and cushion the circuit boards. The container is formed of corrugated cardboard. Japanese Patent Applications (Kokai) 60-162636 and 60-162637 describe a method of injection molding thermoplastic resins to form a foldable, one-piece container for circuit boards. U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,524 describes a collapsible multi-piece container for storing and transporting manufactured articles, such as printed circuit boards. The container has interior horizontal ribs that secure the circuit boards.
Collapsible, reusable multi-piece storage and shipping containers have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,303,823, 5,501,351, 5,551,568, and 5,582,312, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference. The containers are particularly suited for storing and shipping several large rolls of magnetic recording tapes, commonly called pancakes.
A two-piece container currently used for single edge contact (SEC) electronic devices includes a cardboard box having a formed foldable polymeric insert with opposing grooves that hold the SEC devices is manufactured by Rsvp, of Soquel, Calif., under the name "U-Pad." The container is not reusable.
Thermoformed and vacuum formed trays that are placed into a cardboard box produce large amounts of waste with only minimal protection of the product.
Living hinges that snap into an open or closed configuration for use with containers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,054,643 and 4,726,091.
European Patent Application No. 817,089 describes a processor subsystem for use with a universal computer architecture. The subsystem comprises an SEC cartridge. SEC cartridges are well known and have a well-defined configuration.